Cyber Leader
There have been a lot of types of Cyber Leaders The first Cyber Leader the Doctor met was on Nerva Becon. The Doctor spotted a ship which was heading for the becon. The Cyber Leader and his guards had released several Cybermats who had killed most of the crew. The Cyber Leader's plan was to destroy the small planet outside of the becon. It was called Voga which is known as the planet of gold. In the last cyber wars the humans and the Vogans discovered the Cybermen's weakness and it was gold. The Cybermen wanted to blow it up. The Cyber Leader sent the Doctor and two of the surviving crew down to Voga after they sent their agent Kellman who was actually working with Vorus the Vogan. The Cyber Leader then caught Sarah on the becon. She then escaped and went with the Doctor. The Doctor then filled the Cybermat with gold and killed some of the Cybermen except from the Leader and his guard. The Cyber Leader tied up the Doctor and Sarah Jane and activated the becon to crash into Voga but the Vogans had sent their rocket up to crash into the becon. The Cybermen left in their spaceship and the Doctor managed to get a message through to Voga. The last crew member activated the steering controls for the rocket and made it crash into the cybership. The Cyber Leader and the Cybermen were killed. The Doctor then encountered a different Cyber Leader who had built Cyber Androids in some catacombs. When the Cyber Androids were blown up the Cyber Leader activated his bomb which could destroy the Earth. The Doctor however fused it. The Cyber Leader and his lieutenant activated the dormant Cyber army inside the freightor. The Cyber Leader took command of the freighter and killed most of the crew even his own agent Runway. The Cybermen's plan was to crash the freighter into the Earth to save Mondas their homeworld which had been blown up by the Doctor. The Cyber Leader left with the Doctor and Tegan inside the Tardis. Unfortuantly Adric stayed on the freighter whilest the surviving crew members and Sergeant Scott escaped inside the escape pod. The Cyber Leader watched the ship but Adric managed to make it go forwards in time now and he managed to sav Earth. The Doctor and his friends killed the remaining Cybermen and the Doctor used Adric's gold star badge to kill the Cyber Leader. Adric was so close to cracking to combination when an active Cyberman shot at the controls. Adric killed him but he couldn't save himself. The freighter blew up with Adric still on board. On Gallifrey two groups of Cybermen were sent into the Game of Rassilon. One group of Cybermen spotted the Doctor, Tegan, Susan and the Master. The Cyber Leader commanded his men to attck them. The drove Tegan and Susan away and blasted the Master. He did survive. The Doctor used the Master's teleporter to escape. The Cyber Leader caught the Master but the Master tricked them and said it was the Time Lord's fault but he lead them to the Tower of Rassilon. The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith went up into some mountains and saw a Cyber Leader and some Cybermen. However a Raston Warrior Robot was there and it was killing all of the Cybermen and the Cyber Leader. It killed all of the Cybermen and then it killed the Cyber Leader using its spears. The other Cyber Leader entered the tower with the Master who again tricked them as he knew how to cross but they didn't. The Cyber Leader sent all of hid men to cross but when one of them got to the fifth line they were all electricuted. Then the Cyber Leader made the Master take him across. Unfortuantly the Master double crossed the Cyber Leader and killed him using a cyber gun. The Cyber Leader was destroyed. The next time the Doctor met the Cyber Leader he was only second in command as it was the Cyber Controller was on Telos the Cybermen's adopted planet. The Cyber Leader hid under London with his army of Cybermen which also had some camouflaged Cybermen. The Cyber Leader caught the ex Dalek Trooper, Commander Lytton. The Cyber Leader, Lytton, a Cyberman and one of Lytton's men left the tunnels and entered the Doctor's Tardis. They killed the police spy and took the Doctor as a prisoner. The Cyber Leader told the Doctor to head for Telos. When they landed, they landed at the hibernation chambers instead of the bridge. Then a Cyberman was punched through the face and destroyed by a Rogue Cyberman. Peri, Lytton and his man escaped whilest the Doctor was captured. The Cyber Leader had killed the Rogue Cyberman. The Leader locked the Doctor up inside a frozen room with a Cryon the inhabitants of Telos before the Cybermen took over. The Doctor met another Cyber Leader who took his squadron to Earth to find and to control the Nemesis Statue. They weren't the only ones after the statue. Lady Peinforte and Richard were after it and de Flores and his men were after it too. The Cyber Leader ordered his men to kill the soldiers and they killed them all apart from the commander and de Flores. Lady Peinforte however killed two of them using gold tipped spears dipped in posion. The Cyber Leader captured the statue and then trapped Peinforte until richard gave them the arrow. The Doctor then tricked the Cyber Leader and he took off with the statue. The Cyber Leader killed their Cyber-Humans as Ace blew up the Leader's spaceship. The Cyber Leader needed the statue for the cyber battle fleet which had thousands of spaceships. The Leader tracked down the Doctor and Ace but then Ace used gold coins on the Cybermen. One by one she was firing the gold at them and killing them. When she was trapped by three of them she attacked the Cyber Leader and escaped from the other two. Ace thought she killed the Cyber Leader until he returned when the last of his men were killed. The Cyber Leader killed de Flores and the army commander. Then Lady Peinforte was killed. The Doctor gave the Nemesis Statue to the Cyber Leader who the Doctor had tricked. The Nemesis Statue headed for the cyber war fleet and destroyed them. The Leader was shocked and was about to kill the Doctor, when Richard got a gold tipped arrow and put it through the Leader's heart. The Cybermen were killed. When the Cybermen returned on a Parallel Earth there was a Cyber Leader but he didn't have a black head like the rest. It was John Lumic who created the Cybermen until he was damaged by Mr Crane. The Cyber Leader upgraded him into the new Cyber Controller. The Cyber Leader wasn't seen so much afterwards until the Doctor made the Cybermen remember who they are. The Cyber Leader and the Cybermen were destroyed. Then the Cybermen returned and disguised themselves as ghosts. The Cyber Leader entered Torchwood and killed the scientists. He increased the ghost shift to 100%. That was when the Doctor knew that all the ghosts were Cybermen. Then the Doctor told the Cyber Leader that he didn't have the technology to build the sphere. The Cyber Leader said that the sphere wasn't his and that the Cybermen only followed it through the Void. Inside the sphere were four Daleks known as the Cult of Skaro. Then the Cyber Leader sent two guards to investigate the sphere chamber. The Cybermen then met a Dalek but the two of them were exterminated. The Cyber Leader then declared war on the Daleks but was being insulted by the Cult of Skaro's leader, Dalek Sec. The Cyber Leader was then blown up by Jake Simmons. The Cyber Leader's head was blown off. Then a new Cyber Leader came and he fought the Daleks inside Torchwood but his Cybermen and the remaining Torchwood staff were all being exterminated. The Cyber Leader told all Cybermen to return to Torchwood. Then out of the Genesis Ark came millions of Daleks and they exterminated thr Cybermen and the humans. Then that Cyber Leader was killed. The final Cyber Leader was heading to the bridge with three other Cybermen but they were stopped by a Cyberman. Then the Cyberman killed the Cybermen and the Cyber Leader. That Cyberman was Yvonne Hartman who managed to remember who she was. Then the Doctor sent the Daleks and the Cybermen through the Void and into hell. The Doctor faced another Cyber Leader in the middle of the 19th century in London on Christmas Eve. The Cyber Leader was working with a woman. Miss Hartigan who obeyed the Cyber Leader. The Cyber Leader sent his Cybermen and Cybershades to attack the men at funeral except four of them. The Cyber Leader needed a work force to power up the Cyberking so he used children. He then told Miss Hartigan she would become the new Cyberking. He strapped her up and then she became their king. Unfortuantly she wanted the Cybermen to feel emotions. She was going to create a new race of Cybermen with feelings and emotions. Then when the Cyber Leader tried to stop her, she incinerated him. A Cyber Leader appeared at the Pandorica with two Cybermen to trap the Doctor inside the Pandorica. They said it was him who would threaten the Universe as he cause the cracks in time. The Cybermen were part of the Pandorica Alliance, along with Daleks, Silurians, Judoon, Sontarans and many more. The Cyber Leader and his guards turned to stone after the Universe changed. Then a Cyber Leader was incharge of a cyber battle fleet who the Doctor destroyed to get information. He sent Rory Williams to talk to the Cyber Leader who asked what is the Doctor's question? Rory answered would you like me to repeat the question. The Cyber Leader has appeared in: Season 12: Revenge of the Cybermen Season 19: Earthshock The 20th Anniversary Special: The Five Doctors Season 22: Attack of the Cybermen Season 25: Silver Nemesis Series 2: The Age of Steel The 2008 Christmas Special: The Next Doctor Series 5: The Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang Series 6: A Good Man Goes to War